Decoration
"If I were the multi-millionaire I wish I was, I'd sign these boys and record them." (13 April 2004) Decoration are an English indie band from Bolton founded in 2002 by Sam Noble (bass), Stuart Dickinson (guitar), Steve Taylor (drums) and Stuart Murray (vocals). The band have recorded four albums and six singles to date. The band were a favourite of John Peel, who played their demos on his show. Huw Stephens, the BBC Radio One presenter also liked the band and invited them to record a session for his One Music Show in 2005. Steve Lamacq made their track I tried it, I liked it, I loved it his single of the week when it was released in 2005. After a lengthy absence, the group released the LP 'Put Me Back On My Bike' in 2014. Links To Peel Discovered and championed by John Peel in early 2004, Decoration made their Radio One debut with Joy Adamson a song from the band's first demo The Thomas Pink Session. Impressed by their initial efforts, Peel phoned the band personally and invited them down to Maida Vale Studios in London to record a Peel session. The session was aired a month later, creating a buzz among music fans and industry alike. As interest in the band grew, Decoration produced a second demo that Peel also began playing, containing what would later become the band's first official single I tried it, I liked it, I loved it. The demo caught the attention of Edinburgh-based label SL Records, also home to Peel favorites Ballboy at the time, who later signed them. Festive Fifty Entries *2004 Festive Fifty: Joy Adamson #39 *2004 Festive Fifty: I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It #24 *2005 Festive Fifty: I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It #34 *2006 Festive Fifty: Candidate #11 *2006 Festive Fifty: Job In London #04 *2008 Festive Fifty: Glasshouse (Dandelion Radio Session) #29 *2008 Festive Fifty: Square Mile #03 Sessions 1. Recorded: 2004-03-01. Broadcast: 13 April 2004. Repeated: None *Pink / Oversight / Joy Adamson / 86 TV's Note: The correct title of the first song is actually "Pine". It was announced as "Pink" by Peel when broadcast and this detail is replicated in Ken Garner's "In Session Tonight". Presumably the error was made at the time of the session's recording. Other Shows Played ;2004 *12 February 2004: Joy Adamson (EP - The Thomas Pink Session) White Label *18 February 2004: Candidate (EP - The Thomas Pink Session) White Label *19 February 2004: Joy Adamson (EP - The Thomas Pink Session) Demo *27 February 2004 (BBC World Service): Joy Adamson (EP - The Thomas Pink Session) Demo *20 July 2004: I Tried It, I Liked, I Loved It - (EP - I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It) CDR *29 July 2004: I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (White Label) *30 July 2004 (BBC World Service): I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (White Label) *25 August 2004: Pine (EP - I Tried, I Liked It, I Loved) White Label *14 September 2004: I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (CDR Demo) *28 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Joy Adamson (Peel Session) FF #39 *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (EP) Demo FF #24 External Links *Discogs *MySpace *Official Website Category:Artists